Induction furnaces for melting iron or other metals are well known in the art. In broad terms, the iron is melted in a passageway generally surrounded by refractory material. An opening is provided in the refractory material to receive the transformer, i.e., the core and coil which creates the current for heating and melting the iron. The transformer is protected from molten metal leaking through the refractory material by a water cooled bushing disposed in the opening and surrounding the transformer.
The bushing is of generally cylindrical configuration having a longitudinally extending slot in which a transite spacer or gasket is disposed. Although the water-cooled metal of the bushing is reasonably adequate in preventing leaking molten metal from undesirably reaching the transformer, the transite spacer is not sufficiently protected, and hence can be attacked by molten metal, and permit molten metal to leak onto the transformer, resulting in substantial damage and shut-down or repair time.